


影子

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公白飞、博须埃、若李和格朗泰尔跟着冉阿让的踪迹从街垒逃脱，然后……<br/>警告：涉及自杀</p>
            </blockquote>





	影子

屋子里没有人，他们却还点了蜡烛。  
格朗泰尔暗想。他坐在屋子一角，背靠着墙，屁股底下垫着草褥子。  
公白飞本来让他坐在桌边椅子上，但酒鬼醉得稀烂，抖得厉害，从椅子上摔了下来。于是他们把他安置在墙角，这样倒好。他可以用力靠着墙，有股整条性命就依靠在那堵墙上的劲头。地板也好，不会崩塌，不会倾倒，可靠的支撑。  
更好的是他们点了蜡烛。  
那点烛光柔和地飘着，几乎照不亮桌面，但带来的影子却可以在墙角晃动。  
把天上的星星摘下来，搁在桌上，冒充蜡烛。  
有人相信吗，人死后变成星星。  
夜空是无底深渊，灌满阳光的气泡能沉入海底？换个角度，从海底望向海面，看到的景象也许和从地面望向夜空是相同的。一片漆黑。月亮驾船从天空的海面航过，我们抬头望它。气泡轻巧地上浮，冲向光明，跳出海面，成为一颗星星。留下身后一条亮线。酒鬼只想把头探出水面，喘口气。  
他能听到其他人活动的声音，若李和公白飞在照料那两个受伤的人，博须埃大概在打下手烧水。

也许，从街垒幸存的人只有他们了。

热水、绷带和药品，防止感染和抑制发热。好在他在家里储备了医疗用具和药物。  
公白飞给那受伤的人束好绷带，注意到自己双手抖个不停。并非因为紧张，只是太疲惫了。  
有太多事情。对街垒参与者的搜捕想必已经开始，他们能逃回他家实属幸运。现在躲藏在这里恐怕并不安全。  
“你记得我说过的话。”安灼拉说。  
“什么？现在没时间回忆！若李和博须埃已经带伤员进了下水道。在官兵注意到以前，我们最好快点。”  
“你记得，在杀死那人时，我也审判了我自己。现在，你知道我的惩处是什么了。”  
是的，他记得。公白飞顿了顿，“那你也该记得，我说过，我会和你共命运。”  
烂醉的格朗泰尔被塞进公白飞怀里。安灼拉有他见过的最淡微笑，也是最温柔的。“你得把他带出去。”  
酒鬼胡乱挣扎着，试图去抓安灼拉。“别……别想，别想撵我。让我……在这儿……”因为烂醉声音含混不清。  
他把那酒鬼拖进下水道，一路拖回自己家。  
但他们目前还不安全，伤员是最容易暴露的，要想办法藏起来。如果可能的话，联系其他人疏散。  
不过首要的是处理掉沾了血污的衣物，洗掉皮肤和头发上的火药残留。

还有，需要喝水和吃饭。

博须埃把炖好的食物端上桌。一锅烂乎乎的东西，他只是把各种可供食用的物品扔进锅里，然后确保它们熟了。其实已经有点焦了，但没有打翻或起火就已经算得上幸运了。博须埃终于走运了一回。  
若李坐在桌边，扒拉着碗里的食物。经过感冒淋雨、街垒战斗、钻下水道外加照料伤员，他不但精疲力竭而且感冒加重了。他在发烧，他自己知道，而且烧的温度不低，头疼，胸口闷。可他此时对疾病既没有兴趣也顾不上担心。  
“勃鲁维尔被枪杀。”若李说，声音压得很低，哆嗦着，“古费拉克死在街垒上。弗以伊死在街垒上。巴阿雷死在街垒上。还有，安灼拉。那只是早上的事情。我们现在却坐在这里，吃着……”他舀起一勺食物，盯着，“吃着胡萝卜。”  
确实是胡萝卜，炖得软烂的胡萝卜。再煮一阵就要成胡萝卜泥了。  
博须埃站起来，走到若李身边，把他搂在怀里，让他靠着自己。

格朗泰尔听着若李断断续续的压抑哭声和大口吸气的声音，知道重感冒和哭泣让他喘不过气来。

公白飞给受伤的人喂完饭，进了屋，看到若李和博须埃。哭出来也许会感觉好些。  
酒鬼仍然坐在角落里，背靠着墙壁，盯着桌上的蜡烛。  
“你得吃点东西。”公白飞在他身边蹲下身。  
“不饿。”酒鬼慢慢说，听起来有十足的耐心。  
“你需要吃点东西。”  
酒鬼扶着墙，站了起来。  
“我不需要吃东西。我需要酒。谁给我弄瓶酒来……”  
若李停了哭，和博须埃望着这酒鬼。  
“你不能再喝了。”公白飞说。  
“我当然能喝。那不是脑溢血，而是大洪水。不，血。葡萄酒桶上的小水蛭可受不了这个，如果我喝醉了，就会以为自己是堰塞湖，而不是一只可怜巴巴的小水蛭。”  
酒鬼站直了身子，盯着那烛光，仿佛下定决心，一口气说起来，“卢梭只是个撒谎的骗子。放生是个好词，送死是个更好的词。《爱弥儿》足够让任何人把吃下去的半块烂胡萝卜呕出来。”  
公白飞一把将酒鬼搡倒，他今天受够了，“胡说什么！你知道安灼拉讨厌这种话。”  
“是的。”酒鬼歪地上，肘子撑着地面，怔怔盯着烛光，“他会生气，撵我走。不过没关系，我会再回来。”  
他们看着酒鬼，酒鬼看着蜡烛。只听见烛芯燃烧中不时发出的细微噼啪声。  
过了一会儿，格朗泰尔吐了口气，“但是……为什么他不来呵斥我。”  
“他不在这里。”  
“……不，他就在桌上，你看。他的星星。”  
只是蜡烛的光。  
所有人都望着那点光。  
“你需要休息。”  
“他不在了。消失不会带来什么。”酒鬼坐直身子，毫无休息打算，“黑暗永远存在，如果没有黑暗，光明还有什么意义？没了黑暗谁还会向往光明？怪物无法被杀死，只是一代又一代的轮替。只要人类没有从地面消失，野蛮的愚昧就会存在。鲜血流了又流，泉眼永不干涸。血从弹孔里淌出来，从楼梯上流下来，顺着街道成了河，涨起来，把那载满了生命的大船漂起来。”  
“格朗泰尔！”若李叫了起来。  
“我不信这话。”酒鬼低下头，看着地板，“它们只是虚假无意义的胡扯。什么都不信，就也不信自己所说的。我无法相信无终结的黑暗和流血。见鬼，我真的开始相信和谐、光明、快乐和生机那套了！”  
酒鬼抬起胳膊，抱着头，遮着脸。一开始，他们以为他只是在发抖，发出声音后听起来像是在笑。不，那不是笑，是哭。酒鬼哭了又哭，声音放开了，与其说是哭，不如说是嚎，嚎得撕心裂肺。  
公白飞小心地把手放在他背上。  
酒鬼立刻不出声了，一动不动。抱头坐着，像变了石像。过了几秒，他抬起头来，这辈子也没显得这么清醒过。  
“他死了。我知道，安灼拉不可能还活着。我还没疯。”  
另外三位看着他，神情悲伤，也许还有怜悯。  
“我确实该休息，安静一下。还有空着的房间吗？”

公白飞把他带到自己的房间，“睡一会儿吧。”  
“嗯。”

格朗泰尔等着，等公白飞离开房间，带上门。听着他的脚步声走远。他们应该把炖菜吃了，多喝点水，睡一觉。若李还需要吃药。  
屋子里很暗，格朗泰尔坐在床上。如果没有光亮，怎么会有影子？  
“你别想撵走我。”他轻声说。  
枪有响声，会让邻居注意到。那么，他需要的只是一把刀，或者绳子。

 

-完-


End file.
